chingafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games Series Movie Review
The Hunger Games movie did not live up to it's full potential. I was a littled bummed after the first movie came out because , in my opinion, the other two books are worse than the first. How are they going to make a better movie out of a worse book? the movie was not violent enough. I know they would have to bump up the rating, but if you hadn't read the books and you saw the movie, you wouldn't get the whole pucture of how violent the games are. I also felt like some of the people casted, weren't for that part. One actor I thought did an amazing was Jackie Emerson, who plays foxface ( Hence the big picture of her at the top.) She really played that role. As they say, there are no small parts, only small actors. Foxface was no small part , but she barely said anything the whole movie. In the scene where she was stealing the careers food, she really looked sneaky. Also, I felt Jackie Emerson looked a lot like foxface as they described her in the book. So Jackie Emerson, Good Job! :) Also look at her picture, she looks very sophisticated, and she seems pretty advanced, smart, and sophisticated in the book. I thought Jennifer Lawerence was a pretty good Katniss, but I looked at her before she died her hair and she looked very different. But in today's world, changes to your apperence are definetly possible. She seemed to work very well with everyone ( From watching behind the scenes) and a smart person. i heard that for her to be a actor her parents made her get a grade average level of 4.5 ( Which is very high). She did and graduated a year in class. Her acting was pretty good. She wasn't like Jackie Emerson, but she wasn't as bad as Josh Hutchenson, the guy who played Peeta. I thought Josh Hutchenson made a horrible Peeta. He had borwn eyes, and partially brown hair throughout the movie. Josh Hutchenson did not look anything like Peeta except for his weight! I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but he was not good. Peeta is known for having blonde hair and blue eyes. Katniss is known for having brown hair and greeen eyes. Not only did Josh Hutchenson not look like Peeta, I don't think he acted a lot like Peeta either. Peeta is supposed to be on the shy end. Josh Hutchenson was saying some of his lines harshly when it wasn't necesarry. He is not a bad actor , he just wasn't for that part. Alexander ludwig tried out for Peeta, but they said he would make a better Cato, and casted him for Cato. I think he looks so much more like Peeta ( except for his weight.). Josh Hutchenson looked okay to Journey 2 the Mysterious Island. He had his brown hair back. AND HE DIDN"T LOOK LIKE A PEETA! He didn't in the movie either, but he looked less when he wasn't jacked up. His hair was more brown in the movie than blonde. I'm sorry for all you girls ( and possibly guys) out there who think he's all that, but he was the worst character in the movie. He was one of the reasons the movie was not that great Another good charecter was Isabelle Furham who plays Clove. She was very agressive, which was a key feature of Clove. Some of the lines and actions that involve her were changed. Such as the scene where she dies. Instead of Thresh killing her witha rock to the skull, he rapidly throws her against the Cornicopia. it was a different nway of doing it. Also she seemed fairly connected to Cato. They are supposed to be good parteners. In the movie she was not totally connected to him in the movie. In fact, Leven Ramblin, the girl who played Glimmer, was flirting with Alexander Ludwig (Cato) the whole movie. I will get to that later. One complaint I do have about clove was she wasn't big enough. Clove looked smaller than all the other careersthe whole movie. It stood out the whole movie. But otherwise, GOOD JOB ISABELLE FURHAM!!!!!! :) Many other characters were good (RUE, CATO, GLIMMER, EFFIE, HAYMITCH, PRIM, GALE) . The actor that made a big break through was Jackie Emerson ( Foxface). She gets the '''RISING STAR AWARD! '''from now on Chinga will have a special person that gets a award. JACKIE IS THE 1ST! The movie was changed from the book and it was overall okay. Tell me how you feel about these opinions and maybe I can write a fan opinion page. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!!!! THIS WHOLE REVIEW WAS WRITTEN BY CANGERER2001. IF YOU WRITE MEAN COMMENTS ABOUT HER YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FROM THIS SITE!!!!!!!!!